Super Smash Brothers 5:4
by DelandNoodleFan
Summary: Takes place during the phase one breakup. Del, Noodle, and 2-D are brought by the Hands to the Smash world. Del and Noodle become Smashers and 2-D becomes a butler. Read the tale of three ex band members that make their way back to being big timers.
1. Chapter One

**Super Smash Brothers 5/4. By DelandNoodleFan.**

**CHAPTER ONE.**

Two friends walked down the streets of a dark city known as Essex. It was a city in the United Kingdom. It was home to many things. And one of those things were a hit band known as the Gorillaz. Speaking of which, those two friends walking were actually apart of the Gorillaz band.

The one to the left was the Gorillaz' guitarist. She had came into the group when she did an epic guitar solo in front of her band members when she popped out of a FedEx crate. She was a little girl that was at the age of ten. She had yellowish skin due to having an Asian heritage. She had dot black eyes that were usually only seen when she was excited or scared really badly. Her coal black hair was hidden under the radio helmet she wore on her head, which was white with a couple of blue stripes along with a white exclemation mark on it, too. She wore a gray jacket that had a small red circle on it. She wore gray shorts that matched her jacker very well, and had burgundy shoes. She was only known as ''Noodle''.

The one to the right wasn't actually a person. He was one of a number of ghosts that hid inside the head of the Gorillaz' drummer. He was what some people called a Funkysapien. He was a large blue apparition that still had some characterisics of his mortal self. The black hair, white t-shirt with some red stripes on the sleeve, shoes with the same pattern, a dirty yellow hat, a golden bling necklace, and blue rolled up jeans were remnants of his human self. He had milky white eyes and big red lips with bad teeth, many of which had fallen out. He did a few songs for his band. He was primarily known as Del, tha Funky Homospapien.

Del and Noodle were sort of like a musical duo now. The band had gone their seperate ways. The Grim Reaper came for Del, but he didn't wanna go to the afterlife, so when he was pulled from the drummer's head, he sucker punched the Grim Reaper and ran for it. Noodle followed Del when she learned that all flights to Japan had been shut down, as she was originally going to Japan to figure out if going to her homeland could shed some light on why she was having so many bad nightmares recently. It was now just the two of them, as the other band members had went their seperate ways. The chances of them all getting back together was bleak and hopeless.

Though the band was gone, at least they had each other for company, though they would miss all of the fun stuff at Kong studios. The music player. Watching 2-D screw up at almost anything and everything. Good times. But sadly, they were gone.

The tag team of ex band members were on their way to a construction site to spray paint but first they had to get the spray paint. They were trying to find the store that sold their favorite kind of spray paint, but they were having a bit of trouble finding it. They had been walking around for a while with no success.

''I can't remember where that dang store was.'' Said Del in his low-toned voice (Though it was louder when he sang.) ''Could have sworn it was on this street.''

They stopped at a curb and looked around to see if they could find it. ...it wasn't anywhere.

''Aw, man what the-''

Suddenly Del got cut off by someone else.

''Are you two the ones known as Noodle and Del?''

The voice was coming from some guy standing next to him. He was dressed in a coat that covered him from head to toe and wore sunglasses and a fadora.

''Yeah. Why do you wanna know? You want an autograph?'' Asked Del.

''No no no. I have been sent to ask you two a question.'' Said the man.

''What is it?''

''We must not talk about it here. Follow me.'' The man began to walk off down a different sidewalk. Del and Noodle looked at each other and shrugged shoulders, then began to follow the guy.

They walked down a number of streets until they reached the industrial district of Essex. They made their way to the more darker and crime infested parts of the area. Then they stopped at the doors of an abandoned warehouse by the pier. This was quite odd to the duo of former band members. Why would the man bring them here? If this was formal business, they surely would have had something better in mind, right?

The man pulled out a key and unlocked the door. He walked in with Del and little Noodle following a couple of feet behind him.

They saw that the interior had been turned into some giant office. There were a lot of boxes and paper littered all over the floor. In the middle of all this was a desk with a lone metal chair behind it and two more in front of it. A computer and a small lamp sat on the desk.

''Take a seat, please.'' Said the man as he sat in the chair behind the desk. Del and Noodle sat in the two empty ones and stared patiently at the man.

''Why the heck would you bring us out in this part of the city just for a question?'' Asked Del.

''Because we must have nobody even hear the slightest bit of any of this.'' Said the man as she shrugged of his clothes to reveal who he_ really_ was. He was a large white glove that looked like the one Mickey Mouse wore.

''AAHHHHHHHH!'' Yelled Del and Noodle as they jumped bak in their seats.

''W-w-what are you?'' Asked Del.

''I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, yes?'' Said the floating glove.

Noodle nodded to show she meant yes. And so did Del.

''Very well then.'' The glove floated up a bit more and began to float around the two, and was twitching while doing so.

''My name is Crazy Hand.'' Said the glove.

''The heck you are.'' Mumbled Del as he refered to the glove's constant twitching.

''Me and Master Hand hold a game fit for people with certain powers and abilities.'' Said Crazy Hand.

''So wait, you mean were one of those people?''

''Indeed. Me and Master Hand have been watching you two for quite a while, now. We have seen your strengths and skills in your music videos.'' He pointed at Del.

''Del. We have seen your supernatural abilities from Clint Eastwood. Master Hand was very impressed by your powers.'' He then shifted his pointed pointer finger to Noodle. ''And Noodle, we have seen your skills in many of your television appearences. You have martial arts skills and reflexes that weve never seen before in a human your age.''

''So, wait...'' Said Del. ''What are you saying? And you still haven't asked us that question yet.''

''Oh, yes. Sorry. I tend to get caught up in speeches. Now what was I going to ask you? Hm... oh yes! Del, Noodle, would you two like to participate in the Super Smash Brothers Tournament?'' He Asked.

''What the heck is about?''

''It's a tournament that gathers the best fighters from near and far to fight in the most action-filled game ever seen! You will become famous!''

''Famous...''

''Plus, me and Master Hand have never actually had any contestants that were world-famous musicians. The crowds will surely love you!''

''...Let me and Noodle talk about it.''

Del and Noodle huddled up and whispered about if they should say yes or say no. Crazy Hand waited patiently, though he still continued to tweek like he always does, because that's how he was.

They broke up their huddle and looked at Crazy Hand with smiles on their faces.

''Sure. Why not?'' Said Del.

''Excellent! I must ask you a few questions before we are off. First, do you have anything you would like to bring with you from home?''

''Nope.'' Said Del.

''Nada.'' Said Noodle. She learned that word from 2-D.

''Are you two comfortable with sharing a room?''

''Yeah.'' Said Del.

''Mm-hm.'' Said Noodle.

''Do any of you have any health problems that you must need a medication for?''

Both of them nodded to show no.

''Good. Now are you two just about ready to go?''

''YEAH!'' Said Noodle and Del in unison.

''Good. Now come with me. I wish to show you something.''

Crazy Hand went into a back room with Del and Noodle behind him. It was a room that only had a large ring standing up in the center of it. The rest was bare.

''What's that?'' Asked Del.

''It's what's gonna take you two to fame and fortune.'' Said Crazy Hand.

The giant glove pushed some buttons that were on the side of the rusty ring. After he pressed a few, he stood back besides Del and Noodle.

Then, in a flash, the ring had a spinning vortex inside of what was before just empty space. It glowed a dark shade of green and looked sort of like a hurricane.

''Are we going through that?'' Said Del as he pointed at the ring and looked at Crazy Hand.

''Yes, indeed. Do not worry. It has been tested already. Now follow me.'' Said Crazy Hand as he went into the vortex and dissapeared.

Del and Noodle looked at each other again and then looked at the vortex. They walked over to the spinning portal and stopped right in front of it.

The walked into it together and as soon as they were completely inside of it, the portal shrunk until it was no more.


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO.**

Del and Noodle felt as if they were inside a tornado as they flew through the portal. It was so blurry and crazy, yet soothing and perplexing. They felt these things as they went through the vortex.

A couple of minutes later, they saw a bright light up ahead. It blinded them as they shut their eyes. They heard a strange sound that was sort of like the sound from a train as they went through the light.

When they opened their eyes, their eyes got big and their jaws dropped at what they saw in front of them.

''Oooooo.'' They both said as they found themselves in the courtyard of a luxurious penthouse. There were potted plants, a hot tub with a swimming pool next to it, many stone statues of people. One was a woman wearing some kind of body suit, another was some weird creature with a zig-zag tail, and many other strange looking ones stood along with them. There was a fountain, a large picnic table with a barbeque next to it, and many other things.

Crazy Hand floated down to the two as if from out of nowhere.

''Welcome to the Smash Penthouse, my friends. This is where all of the fighters stay during the tournament.'' Said Crazy Hand.

''Wait... a penthouse? Why not just put us in a big old mansion?'' Asked Del as Noodle walked off without him noticing.

''We _did_ have that before. I have no idea why Master Hand decided to use a penthouse.''

''He never told you why?''

''He doesn't tell me a lot of things. Now, I believe that it's best if I give you the grand tour until Master Hand arrives.''

''Sounds good to me. Come Nood-'' Del looked aroud to see that Noodle was no longer standing next to him. ''Where's Noodle?''

''Do not worry. She's probably just looking around for herself. It's fine, though. We have cameras installed all over the complex. She can't go missing.''

Crazy Hand began to float off, and Del followed behind him. They went through one of the courtyard's many dark red doors that lead inside.

First, Crazy Hand showed Del the game room.

''This is the game room.'' Said Crazy Hand. The room had wooden floors and brick walls, and was quite spacious. It seemed like when they built this place, they didn't have any space limiting to worry about. There were arcade games machines, a couple of pool tables, poker tables, dartboards, a giant flatscreen TV with a few large tan sofas in front of it, and so much more that Del couldn't spot out everything.

''I wanna take a crack at that poker table sometime.'' Said Del with a smirk on his face.

Then Crazy Hand showed Del the dining room. The floors were ceramic and the walls black with wall candles, portraits and drapes on all four sides. A long wooden table with many chairs around it stood in the middle.

''This is the dining room.'' Said Crazy Hand.

''Dang.'' Said Del. To him, it was much better than what Kong had. Del could eat food, though he didn't do it a lot as a lot of foods made his teeth hurt, especially the sweets.

Crazy Hand showed Del many other locations that made his ectoplasmic head spin, as there were so many places.

''This is the foyer.''

''The kitchen.''

''The gallery.''

''The rooftop garden.''

''The Chain Chomp garden.''

''The indoor pool.''

''The gym.''

''The theater.''

''The recording studio.''

''The storage closet.''

''The shooting range.''

''The vista.''

''The-''

''HEY!'' Yelled Del. Crazy Hand tweeked out of control and turned over to him.

''Listen, bud. I think Ive seen enough of the place. How about I just see me and Noodle's room now?'' He asked the twitching glove in a calm tone, trying not to make him go nuts, as he was trying to make a good impression.

''Why, certainly. This way!'' Said Crazy Hand as he walked down the hallway. Del followed closely behind him.

Meanwhile, Noodle was walking through a different hallway on the other side of the place. She had been looking around herself. She visited a small room that had chests of toys in it. After she got done playing with the toys there, she checked out a room that was massive and had a few tennis courts in it, plus some benches along the walls. The roof was made of glass, likely to give it more of an outside feeling. She spent a while in a small room that appeared to be some kind of makeshift Chinese restraunt. The chef there made superb ramen noodles, which she had a few servings of before leaving.

She opened a door that lead outside to another courtyard that was square shaped due to having four walls around it. There was an awning that went along all four sides. The floor under it was wooden and dark. Beyond that was some grass with some bare ground, plus another picnic table in the middle. It was larger than the one she saw when she first got here.

She walked over and took a seat on one of the benches attached to the table. She looked around and stared at the windows. They were all the same. Just square holes with glass inside. The outside was painted a shade of yellow. She could see part of the roof tiles, which were a dark shade of red, though they didn't look much like red.

It was so quiet. Which didn't make much sense. Where were the other contestants at?

''Hey, Crazy Hand. where are the other guys at? You know, the fighters?'' Asked Del as he and the glove walked down some more hallways. The hallways all had beige carpet with black stone walls, and an occasional wall decoration or two along it.

''Ah, yes. The others. Well, you and Noodle are actually the second and third to arrive. The others have yet to arrive yet.'' Replied Crazy Hand.

''Wait- second and third... then who's the first?'' Asked Del.

Noodle contiued to sit at her seat and just look around. Then she heard something strange in the distance... it sounded like explosions.

Being bored and with nothing to do, Noodle decided to check it out. She jumped onto the roof and followed the sound. She went left, but it only got quieter. She went right and got the same result. But when she went forward it got louder with each step. She was on the right course!

She ran across the rooftops like somebody in one of those movies would. She did so for about a minute or so until she stopped and hid behind a chimney.

She peeked out and looked upon another courtyard. This one was bare except for three bullseyes on a stand to the far left.

She looked right to see some creatures and a boy.

The first creature was blue and resembled a turtle. It had an orbish head and a brown shell. It had a long tail, strangely. It was shppting out a blast of water at a bullseye.

The second creature was some quadruped that had a plant on it's back. It was somehow able to shoot seeds from the thing to hit a bullseye.

The last one was a huge dragon-like one that had blue wings and stood on it's hind legs. It shot fire from it's mouth, which matched it's physical appearence.

The boy was caucasian and looked like he wasn't too old. Probably like 10 or something. He had red eyes and black hair that was covered with his red cap. The rest of his attire consisted of a red shirt with a backpack, jeans and sneakers.

Noodle looked at the kid with a raised eyebrow as he pointed a finger to signal those things to attack. He didn't say anything at all. He kept silent.

She was actally entertained by the target practice, and watched with dot eyes. Noodle liked seeing destruction as long as it wasn't harming anyone.

After a few minutes of the action, the critters stopped. They looked quite beat. The child pulled out some white and red colored spheres. He pressed the buttons on each one and they grew, then a red beam shot out of each one, making the creatures vanish into an individual one. He slipped them into his backpack and took a turn, only to see someone right in front of him. He halted and looked down at the little girl who looked at him like she was expecting something from him.

''_Konnichiwa.''_ Said Noodle as she smiled at him. The boy continued to just look at her with a blank expression. Noodle pointed a finger at the boy.

''_Fighter?''_ Asked Noodle. The boy understood what she meant. She was asking him if he was in the tournament.

He nodded his head to show he meant yes.

Noodle put her hand out. ''_Name, Noodle._'' She said _''Name?''_

The boy became level with her and shook her hand.

''Red.'' Said the boy.

''Well, what do we have here?'' Said a voice. All eyes went towards Del and Crazy Hand, who had just came through a door.

Del walked over to Red and stopped a few feet in front of him.

''Wassup? The names Del. Del the ghost rapper.'' Said Del as he and Red shook hands.

''You Red?'' Asked the Funkysapien.

Red nodded to signal yes.

''Cool.'' Said Del.

''Ahem. May I have your attention, please?'' Asked Crazy Hand as he got the ghost, the boy, and the girl's attention. ''The position of the sun indicates that is it almost three o'clock. Master Hand will be here very soon. We must be on our way to his office. Follow me, please.''

The four went back inside and walked until they came to the foyer. They went through the massive double doors and walked to the gate. While Crazy Hand was busy finding the right key to open it, Del, Noodle, and Red saw a jet black limozine come into the driveway. It stopped right in front of the gates. The driver, who was a red Pikmin wearing a custom size suit, jumped out and opened the door for the passenger.

It was Master Hand, who was also a large floating glove. When he and Crazy Hand stood side by side they looked like an entire pair of gloves. one left, one right.

''Ah, it's good to be home!'' Said Master Hand.

''Indeed.'' Commented Crazy Hand as he opened the gate for Master Hand. He then shifted his attention towards the three battlers.

''Red, it's good to see you again!'' Said Master Hand. Red only gave a stare at Master Hand. Then the glove turned to Del and Noodle.

''Del! Noodle! It's a pleasure to meet you both!'' Said Master Hand. ''How about we talk inside? It looks like it might rain.'' The clouds approaching from the East backed it up.

The five walked into the property as the gate automatically closed behind them. They entered the house and proceeded to Master Hand's office.


	3. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE.**

All five of them went to Master Hands office, which was basically a small two room building on the far side of the complex. One room was the office, the other was a bathroom.

The office was shady because of the blinds and curtains put over the windows. Looks like Master Hand was saving up on money. Then again, imagine the size of the bill for the air conditioning for such a place like the penthouse. The room had deep blue colored walls and a tan and orange checkered carpet. There was a potted cactus in one corner, a table with trophies on top in another one, and a lamp with a bookcase next to it in another.

The desk was in the middle back of the room. It had a big red chair behind it, and a couch that was deep gray in front of it. On the desk was a cup full of writing utensils like pencils and markers, and a name plate made of pure gold that read ''MASTER HAND''.

Master Hand took a seat (by basically just floating above it.) while Crazy Hand floated beside him. The other three took a seat on the couch.

''Before we start our little meeting, how about we have some refreshments?'' Asked Master Hand as he snapped a finger.

''What was that for?'' Asked Del.

''It signals the butler.'' Said Master Hand.

''And who's the butler?'' Asked Del again.

The door opened and in came the butler. He was a slim and tall caucasian man that looked like he was only in his early twenties. He had spiky blue hair and eyes that were completely black and they had eight-ball fractures on them. He wore a white long sleeve shirt with sleeves that had a big streak of red covering most of each sleeve. On the front was a big red ''T'' with the word ''virus'' in it. He wore black jeans and red and white shoes. He was carrying a tray of glasses of lemonade.

The butler wasn't anybody familiar to Red, but Del and Noodle he was very familiar to them. Because it was _2-D_!

''D?'' Asked Del.

''Del?'' Asked 2-D.

''2-D?'' Asked Noodle.

''Noodle!'' Said 2-D as he dropped the tray and ran over to Noodle. Lucky, Crazy Hand caught the tray before it hit the ground.

Noodle jumped in 2-D's arms and 2-D spinned around while they both laughed. Del came over to them.

''Aw, man D! Where ya been?'' Asked Del.

''Oops. I guess I should have told you fellows that 2-D was here.'' Said Crazy Hand.

''How'd you get here, D?'' Asked Del.

2-D put Noodle down to talk. ''Well, you see Kong got condemned. I was on my own because Murdoc just drove away with his Winnebago. All he said to me was ''Good luck, Face Ache.'' Said 2-D.

''Sure sounds like the guy.'' Commented Del.

''Russ just vanished and all I had left was the Geep. So, I scrapped up all of the money I could and went to a hotel in town. I stayed there for a couple of weeks until one day after I got done watching a zombie movie at the cinema, I was approached by some guy in a coat and a hat. He told me to come with him and I did. We went to a warehouse on another side of town and he revealed to me that he was actually Crazy Hand.''

''Just like us...'' Said Del.

''He told me about the Super Smash fings and such and said that they wanted me as a butler. With nobody around to keep me company, I said yes. I grabbed the Geep, my spraypaint and my zombie movies and came here.'' Said 2-D.

''Noodle and I are gonna be competin' in the tounament. Heh... It'll be just like the days we had at Kong.'' Said Del with a smile.

''Wow, that's daffy.'' Said 2-D. He bent down to Noodle to become level. ''Eh, Noodle. You like the idea of fightin'?'' He asked the little girl.

She nodded her head and had a smile on her face.

''Ahem.'' Sid Master Hand. ''I love to see you three reuniting, but I believe that we have some talking to do.''

Del and Noodle took their seats as Crazy Hand handed them their drinks. 2-D stood behind the couch as he took out his bottle of meds for his aching head.

''As all three of you know, you will all be participating in the Super Smash tournament. The rules I'll go over when everybody else arrives. Right now I wish to know more information about you three.'' Said Master Hand.

''What's it that you wanna know?'' Asked Del.

''I wish to see your fighting skills and abilities in person. You see, Ive been keeping tabs on you two because your powers are very unique. Most of the others abilities are very similar to each other. A breath of fresh air is what I want. You two are that breath.'' Said Master Hand.

''Hold on a sec.'' Said 2-D. ''Where are you gonna watch them from when they show you their fings?''

''A very good question, my blue-haired friend!'' Said Master Hand. ''Before we came to get Del and Noodle, we set up some battle enviornments that were settings from your music videos.''

''Which ones?'' Asked Del.

''The first one was the graveyard outside of your former home, Kong studios. It made sense to add it in as it was the setting for your most famous piece of work, Clint Eastwood.'' Said Master Hand.

''The second one was the highway where your band shot the music video for the song 19/2000. We named it Highway 19/2000. Both enviornments were made with special attention as we wanted to capture the Gorillaz image in each of the battlefields.''

''Oooo.'' Said Noodle.

''When do we get to see them?'' Asked Del.

''How about right now?'' Said Master Hand as he and Crazy Hand flew at each other to form a clap and a flash of light.

*CLAP*

Noodle, Del, Red, and 2-D opened their eyes to see that they were no longer at the penthouse. They were in a graveyard that had a white ground and gloomy overcast skies. There were tombstones scattered around. In the distance they saw what looked like giant gorillas doing a dance of some kind.

''Wow, it looks just like it.'' Said 2-D. ''They got every detail in. They even got the tombstones right.''

''Like I said, we gave special attention!'' Said Master Hand as he and Crazy Hand floated down to the group from above.

''Now let's begin, shall we?''

Del and Noodle were told to stand in the middle of an empty space. The others watched from afar.

''Okay, you two show me what youve got!'' Said Master Hand as two gorillaz rose from the ground in front of Del and Noodle.

Noodle ran towards the gorilla in front of her and when it looked like she would bump into him, she jumped up into the air and kicked the gorillaz in the face, sending the primate flying backwards.

*WHACK*

Del jumped high into the air and came down to ground causing a crack to travel along the ground. A vermilion light shot out of the cracks as it barreled towards the gorilla in front of him.

*CRACKLE*

*RUMBLE*

The crack trailed under the gorilla's feet. For a couple of seconds, there was nothing. Everybody stared at Del who had a smirk on his face. Then he snapped his giant blue fingers together.

*SNAP*

The ground caved in on the gorillaz and he dropped into the hole. As it closed, an explosion happened in the pit.

*KABOOM*

''Marvelous!'' Said Master Hand. ''Now this time, try it with Smash Balls!''

''Smash _what_?'' Asked Del.

Suddenly, two balls appeared before the two. They each tapped at them until they bursted open. The one Noodle tapped let out a Noodle's guitar, though it now had an axe attached to it.

The one that bursted out in front of Del held a pair of brass knuckles that when put together said ''GHOST RAPPA''.

Del tryed them on.

''Do you like them?'' Asked Crazy Hand as he floated over to the ghost. ''They were made from a strong superalloy from Tallon IV.''

''I don't what a superalloy is and Ive never heard of that place, but I'm likin' these babies.'' Said Del.

A new set of giant Gorillas came forth. They did some dane as they approached.

Noodle swung her guitar at the gorillaz coming towards her. The axe was very effective as the gorilla decomposed quickly and vanished into thin air.

Del gave the gorillaz coming at him a nice sucker punch, the gorilla also decomposed and vanished.

''Whoa. That's sweet.'' Said 2-D.

''Good work, you two! I think Ive seen enough already! How about we proceed home?'' Said Master Hand.

''Nah. Me and Noodle wanna keep knockin' these guys out.'' Said Del.

''Suit yourself.'' Said Master Hand.

The Hands, 2-D and Red teleported back to the penthouse. The Hands had urgent buisness to attend to. Red was walking back to his room, when suddenly he noticed 2-D walking by him.

''You friends with Noodle?'' Asked 2-D with a blank look, but then again his two eye dents made his expressions look much blanker, and the painkillers he used for his headaches kind of dulled him out.

Red merely nodded to show a yes signal.

''That's good. You see, back at Kong, Noodle was pretty lonely. We were always busy with sum fink and didn't have much time leftover. It's not easy being ten and in a band.'' Said 2-D.

''Huh?'' Said Red.

''Noodle wrote that out to me on a piece of paper once.'' Said 2-D. ''What I mean is that it's good for you to be Noodle's friend. She's friends wit Del n' me, but were not kids. Youre actually her first friend that ain't a grown up.''

Red got a bit wide-eyed by that. But then again, being a kid who trains Pokemon is much easier than being a kid in a British band.

''I wanna ask you a favor, Red.'' Said 2-D. ''I want you to hang out wit lil' Noodle so she doesn't feel down. Plus she'll need some support for the tournament, too. How 'bout it?''

Red nodded for a yes once again.

''Thanks.'' Said 2-D.

Later that day, Noodle and Del made their way back to their room. They were tired but smiling from their time in the graveyard battlefield.

They got inside and looked around, as they never got the chance to because of being side tracked all day long.

The room had orange walls and brown carpeting. There were a couple of drawers and a bunk bed to the left.

Noodle looked in one of the drawers and found a set of lavender pajamas inside. She slipped them on and they fit just right. It seems like the Hands have been doing some serious preperation for her and Del.

Noodle happily got the top bunk. Del had already gotten on the bottom one and fell asleep. This confused Noodle. Why do ghosts need sleep?

She crawled into bed and slowly closed her eyes. She hoped that tonight she wouldn't have a nightmare again.


End file.
